Support Group
by Itwillbriok
Summary: Fairy Tail was a support group Lucy Heartfilia was forced into for having a seemingly 'endless' list of problems making her the most problematic in Fairy Tail until Natsu Dragneel shows up with an equal amount of problems. Lucy is forced into fixing Natsu's 'flaws' for her own flawed behavior. In the end will they fix each other, or have more problems then they did before.


People fill the room. Some came alone while others came in groups. Everyone finding a chair to sit at, and soon all were filled except one that was left empty. The empty chair no one dared to sit at. The empty chair that used to hold a man who had so much life. The empty chair that used to hold a man with a seemingly endless list of problems. The empty chair that held the man who kept the support group together. The empty chair where my best friend used to sit. The empty chair where the man I love sat. The empty chair that once held the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Year Earlier:<em>**

I groan inwardly as a 50 year old man named Macao goes on and on about his problems. You could call me out as being heartless for not caring about his problems, but I was tired of hearing my wife left me seven years ago or my son doesn't love me. I mean who could love anyone when they're drunk 24 hours straight?! He is so drunk that his son Romeo has even started attending the support group! A 14 year old boy who has lost his childhood to a drunk father, and the father has it in him to complain about his life! Could you have any less of a heart old man! "Lucy!" I hear a sweet voice that was now laced with irritation say. I snap out of my thoughts to see all of the groups eyes upon me especially the women who had just called my name. The maiden is around her late twenties and has long white hair that matched her perfect body. She could easily be a model. "What is it Mira?" I finally reply after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"I have been calling your name for the last 5 minutes!" she exclaims in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how simply awful Macao's problem is and how he could solve it. I did come across a conclusive result of how to solve his 'big' problem, and it is for him to stop drinking." I say with sarcasm lacing my tone at certain parts like his 'big' problem and awful. My statement got reactions out of the group as some snickered while others looked upon me with shame, but the best reactions came from Mira and Macao. Mira first had shock written across her face and then she looked like she would explode from anger or strangle me. Macao looked thoroughly surprised that I had just said that, and had his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Poor little Romeo looked away ashamed making me feel a little bad for saying that, yet it was not enough to make me regret it.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Mira yelled in a dangerously angered tone, and a glare that could kill. I like to call this Demon Mira, and I happened to be very good at releasing it.

"What is it Oh Great Demon Mira?"

"MEET ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she yells looking directly at me and then turns to the rest of the group with a calm and happy smile and says "Session dismissed. See you next week at Fairy Tail support group!" The people soon start walking through the doors with Macao and Romeo trailing behind them leaving just me and Mira. "Lucy that little stunt you pulled is not taken lightly. What if Master was here? What would he say?!" Mira scolded me. Master was a short old man who owned the support group.

"He would laugh?" I stated plainly.

"NO HE WOULD NOT!" Mira screeched and then sighed while rubbing her temples and said "I swear you are going to be the death of me Lucy."

"You are starting to sound like Master." I say while recalling how many times Master has recited those exact words to me.

"Both me and Master are starting to worry about are mental health with these truthful statements of yours, so we devised a plan. This plan is you to fix someone with an equal amount of problems." she stated completely ignoring my comment of comparing her to an old man.

"You wan't me to do your job because your lazy?" I deadpan making her smack the side of my head. "This is exactly what I am talking about!" Mira hissed annoyed.

"Fine. Who is this person that questions of the position of most problematic in the group?"

"His name is Natsu Dragneel."

"So when does the healing of his soul commence?" I questioned sarcastically. I then saw Mira's face turn into another one of her personalities which is Matchmaker Mira. Much like Demon Mira she is evil. "Right now~ Oh Natsu~" she sings out. A few moments later a male walks into the room. The male was tall with a muscular build, a surprising color of hair which was pink, and finally a cute pout adorning his face making him over all HOT. "Mira! I thought you said I could meet the group today!" he whined with a sexy voice that could make any girl hum with happiness. "Sorry Natsu we had a problem happen." she stated and then pointed at me. I let at an exasperated 'Hey!', but she ignored me and continued on "I did bring you Lucy, and she is going to solve your faults." Natsu then looked over at me noticing me for the first time he walked in. He took a few minutes examining me then he broke out into a big smile and said happily "I am Natsu Dragneel!"

"Names Lucy Heartfilia." I stated while pointing my thumb at myself.

"Luigi? Are you by any chance friends with Mario?!" he wondered while I mentally face palmed and thought _He is an idiot_.

"It is Lucy! L-U-C-Y! NOT LUIGI!" I bark loudly at him. He then holds his hands up in defensively and says "Sorry Lucy didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I sigh already annoyed with the pinket in front of me. I look over to Mira and sees that she has the expression that says this-is-how-we-feel, so I just stick my tongue out at her.

"So Natsu whats with the pink hair?" I ask which had been what I had been wondering since I met him.

"IT IS SALMON!" he bellowed now being the one who is annoyed.

"Isn't salmon a shade of pink?"

"NO!"

"That is too bad because I think guys with pink hair is manly." I respond while shaking my head back and forth.

"Are you color blind? It is pink!" Natsu said while pulling his hair to show me while I thought _He really is a idiot_. I then look over to Mira again and ask "Other than being an idiot what is wrong with him?" I question pointing at Natsu as he lets out a 'Hey!'. "Well first off he is a pyro. He also has issues with trust, family, love, and on top of that has an active imagination." Mira answers in her loving tone that she uses with the members in the support group Fairy Tail. "Is that all?" I say surprised because she did say he almost had as many problems as me, and what she listed was not even close to me. _  
><em>

"Oh no. I just don't have time to list them all!" She answered. I then hear an animal like growl escape from Natsu obviously annoyed with us talking about what all was wrong with him. "Mira you should of hired a nicer person to fix my problems." he whines trying to get me back for calling him an idiot.

"Natsu I swear-" "I love you so much!" Natsu finishes my sentence in a mocking tone, and I hear Mira's light giggle in the background.

"I am sorry Natsu, but your love is unrequited making it terribly one-sided."

"What?" He asks confused how I turned the tables so quickly. "Didn't you say you loved me?" I ask blinking my eyes innocently as I hear Mira's giggles get louder. Natsu's face soon becomes painted red with embarrassment as he tries to explains that he was only kidding, and all the while Mira's giggles became louder and louder until all three of us were full out laughing. It felt foreign at first because I hadn't laughed in so long, but I eventually eased into it. I then understood that Natsu was not like anyone I had ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heyyy readers? I don't really know what to call you. So I will call you my lovelies. Well my lovelies that read my other stories I happily inform you I did not die in a hole somewhere, so it is all good. Well that is enough about me, so lets talk about you. How ya feeling about this story love it? Hate it? Wish me and the story had died in a whole somewhere? Got some constructive criticism? I dunno what you feel! That means you need to tell me through reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you all Lovelies! TILL I READ YOUR EMOTIONS! BYE!**


End file.
